hello_projectfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sudo Maasa
|image = Maasa-1-2016png.jpg|thumb |caption = Sudo Maasa, Enero 2016 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |twitter = @maasa_0703 |height = 166cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, cantante, actriz, modelo |active = 2002-actualidad ( años) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2002-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-2015) J.P. ROOM (2015-actualidad) |label = Up-Front Works PICCOLO TOWN |mcolor = |generation = |acts = Hello! Project Kids, 4KIDS, Berryz Koubou, H.P. All Stars, ZYX-α, Mobekimasu, BeriKyuu Cat's♥Eye 7 |blog = Ameba Blog Oficial |sig = Sudomaasaautograph56788.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Autógrafo de Sudo }} Sudo Maasa (須藤 茉麻, n. 3 de julio de 1992 en Tokio, Japón) es una cantante de pop japonés, idol, actriz y modelo actualmente bajo J.P. Room. Es un antiguo miembro de Hello! Project, habiendo entrado en Hello! Project Kids en 2002 y después debutar en Berryz Koubou en 2004. Durante su tiempo en Hello! Project, también fue miembro de 4KIDS, ZYX-α, BeriKyuu, y Cat's♥Eye 7. Se graduó de Hello! Project el 3 de marzo de 2015 en un concierto conjunto con los demás miembros de Berryz Koubou. Desde entonces ha estado trabajando en el teatro, y es la manager de Engeki Joshibu. Biografía ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002-2008 En 2002, Sudo Maasa pasó con éxito la audicion de Hello! Project Kids. Sudo Maasa es actualmente miembro del grupo Berryz Koubou. En 2003, Sudo apareció en el vídeo promocional del single "Boogie Train '03" de Fujimoto Miki junto a Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, y Umeda Erika. En 2004, Maasa fue una de las ocho escogidas para formar el grupo Berryz Koubou. También fue miembro de Little Gatas, Gatas Brilhantes H.P y Mix Gatas. A finales de 2004, Sudo fue miembro del shuffle group H.P. All Stars. En 2005, Sudo formó parte de Hello! Project Shirogumi para el concierto Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~. En 2006, Sudo entró en Wonderful Hearts. Una unit de conciertos formada por miembros jóvenes de H!P. Wonderful Hearts dejó de aparecer en conciertos en 2010. El 21 de mayo de 2008, Sudo tuvo su primer solo event. Su segundo solo event tuvo lugar el 11 de septiembre del mismo año. 2009 En marzo de 2009, ella lanzó su primer photobook, llamado "Maasa". El 29 de abril, Sudo tuvo su tercer solo event en el que cantó una versión acústica de Munasawagi Scarlet con guitarra. En 2009, Sudo entró en un nuevo shuffle group, ZYX-α junto a Niigaki Risa, Kusumi Koharu, Umeda Erika, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Wada Ayaka, y Ogawa Saki. Sudo, junto a otros cuatro miembros de ºC-ute y Berryz Koubou, dejaron el equipo de fútbol sala Gatas Brilhantes H.P. 2010 El 19 de enero, Sudo tuvo su cuarto y último solo event como miembro de Hello! Project. A finales de año, se confirmó que iba a ser la actriz principal de la película ''Light Novel no Tanoshii Kakikata'', basada en una novela con el mismo nombre. La película se estrenó en cines en Japón en diciembre de 2010, y el DVD fue lanzado 03 de marzo de 2011. Maasa desempeñó el papel de "Tsurugi Yabusame", la chica hermosa y rica y fuerte, con un secreto, es secreto de la escritura de una nueva y exitosa novela, bajo el nombre de "Mio Himemiya". 2011 En 2011, Sudo participó en la película Ousama Game junto a los demás miembros de Hello! Project Kids. 2012 El 15 de mayo, Sudo, Natsuyaki Miyabi y Yasuda Kei actuaron en una obra de teatro de comedia titulada B・B ~bumpy buddy~. El 25 de julio, se anunció que Sudo Maasa, Shimizu Saki, Kumai Yurina y Sugaya Risako de Berryz Koubou, junto a Nakajima Saki, Yajima Maimi y Hagiwara Mai de ºC-ute, participarían en una obra llamada CAT'S♥EYE, basada en el manga. La obra duró del 22 al 30 de septiembre. 2013 El 3 de julio, Sudo celebró su 21º cumpleaños. El evento especial se tituló Sudo Maasa Birthday Event ~21sai no Watashi~. El evento tuvo dos actuaciones en Tokio. 2014 El 8 de julio, Sudo celebró su 22º cumpleaños. El evento especial fue titulado Berryz Koubou ~Sudo Maasa Birthday Event 2014~. El evento tuvo dos actuaciones en Tokio. En el episodio #84 del Hello! Project Station del 17 de septiembre, se anunció que Sudo sería la manager de Engeki Joshibu después del hiatus de Berryz Koubou. 2015 El 3 de marzo, Sudo junto a los demás miembros de Berryz Koubou, se graduaron del grupo y de Hello! Project en su concierto final en el Nippon Budokan. Después de la graduación, se volvió miembro de la agencia J.P. Room juntó a Kumai Yurina y se volvió oficialmente la manager de Engeki Joshibu. Del 26 de marzo al 5 de abril, Sudo participó en el musical ''Week End Survivor'' junto a Kobushi Factory. El musical tuvo lugar en el Big Tree Theater. Del 18 al 28 de junio, Sudo participó en el musical ''TRIANGLE'' junto a Morning Musume '15. El musical tuvo lugar en el Ikebukuro Sunshine Theater. El 4 de julio, Sudo celebró su cumpleaños en su primer evento M-Line titulado Sudo Maasa Birthday Event. A finales de julio, Sudo abrió su propia cuenta de Twitter (@maasa_0703). Del 5 al 8 de agosto, Sudo participó en la obra de teatro Kizame, Gaga Hada Ni-Kun no Ibuki o. Del 8 al 18 de octubre, Sudo participó en el remake del musical de Berryz Koubou, Thank You Very Berry, junto a Tsubaki Factory. El musical fue dirigido por ella misma. El 27 de octubre, Sudo apareció programa de radio de Nakajima Saki, Nakajima Saki no Cute na Jikan. El 2 de noviembre, apareció en el drama de televisión Minami-kin no Koibito my little lover (南くんの恋人my little lover). Del 3 al 13 de diciembre, Sudo actuó en la obra Super Danganronpa ~Sayonara Zetsubou Gakuen~ THE STAGE. como Tsumiki Mikan. Ella actuó junto a Nakayama Nana, antiguo miembro de Hello! Project Kansai y SI☆NA. 2016 Del 6 al 11 de enero, Sudo actuó en Quantum Dolls como Randgrith, una figura de la mitología nórdica, junto a Arihara Kanna, antiguo miembro de Hello! Project y ℃-ute. Vida Personal Familia= Su madre se llama Maki y nació el 4 de febrero. Tiene un hermano mayor y una hermana pequeña. Tiene un sobrino, nacido en 2012, hijo de su hermana pequeña. Sudo tiene tres perros Candy, Ururu, y Cross. También tiene un conejo llamado Taremi. |-|Educación= Cuando Sudo entró en Hello! Project Kids, era una estudiante de cuarto de primaria. Se graduó del instituto en marzo de 2011. |-|Apodos= Lista de apodos de Sudo Maasa: *'Maasa' (まあさ): Apodo oficial, dado desde que entró en Berryz Koubou. Usado por miembros y fans. *'Maa' (まぁ): Segundo apodo oficial, dado desde que entró en Berryz Koubou. Usado por miembros y fans. Perfil Estatus= *'Nombre': Sudo Maasa (須藤茉麻) *'Fecha de nacimiento': *'Apodos': Maasa (まあさ), Maa (まぁ), Maasan (まぁさん), Mama (ママ), Suu-chan (すぅちゃん), Maa-chan (まぁちゃん) *'Grupo Sanguíneo': O *'Origen': Itabashi, Tokio, Japón *'Altura': 166cm *'Signo del Zodiaco Occidental:' Cáncer *'Signo del Zodiaco Oriental:' Mono *'Hello! Project Estatus:' **2002-06-30: Miembro **2004-01-14: Miembro de Berryz Koubou **2015-03-03: Graduación *'J.P. Room Estatus:' **2015-03-03: Miembro *'Años en Berryz Koubou:' 11 Años *'Kaomoji Oficial:' 从oﾟーﾟ从 *'Color en Berryz Koubou:' Azul *'Color en Cat's♥Eye 7:' Morado *'Canción de la Audición:' Chu! Natsu Party de 3nin Matsuri. *'Grupos en Hello! Project:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002–2015) **4KIDS (2002–2003) **Berryz Koubou (2004–2015) **ZYX-α (2009-2015) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **BeriKyuu (2011-2015) **Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) *'Units de Conciertos:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2009) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Otros:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Mix Gatas (2006) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) |-|Q&A= *'Palabra en Inglés Favorita:' "Baseball" (Béisbol) *'Anime Favorito:' InuYasha, Meitantei Conan, Shaman King. *'Manga Favorito:' Ao Haru Ride. *'Habilidad Especial:' Dormir con los ojos abiertos. *'Punto Fuerte:' Ser buen perdedor. *'Punto Débil:' Estar siempre a lo suyo. *'Asignatura Favorita:' Japonés. *'Color Favorito:' Azul Claro, Azul. *'Animal Favorito:' Perros. *'Canción Favorita en el Pasado:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" de Hayami Kentarou y Shigemori Ayumi (con Hidamari Kids y Dango Chorus). |-|Más= ;Detalles del Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) *'Hobby': Hacer galletas, coleccionar pegatinas *'Habilidad Especial': Dibujar *'Punto Fuerte': ¿Ser buena cuidando niños pequeños? *'Punto Débil': Estar a lo suyo. *'Hábito': Ya no tengo *'Color Favorito': Azul, rojo *'Flor Favorita': Violeta *'Miedo de': Bichos (todos) *'Película Favorita': Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi *'Libro Favorito': Ranma 1/2, Candy Candy *'Palabra Favorita': "LOVE" *'Estación Favorita': Otoño. *'Comida Favorita': Sushi, umeboshi, pescado *'Comida Odiada': Berenjena *'Canción Favorita': "Shabondama" de Morning Musume *'Punto de Encanto': Ojos *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Tailandia) :1. ¿Cuáles son tus metas?: ::Me gusta ver películas e ir al teatro así que me gustaría ser actriz si es posible. :2. ¿Cómo te ves dentro de 50 años?: ::Cuidando de mis nietos. Discografía :Mira También: Lista:Discografía de Sudo Maasa DVDs *2011.02.xx Berryz Days 3 (con Natsuyaki Miyabi & Kumai Yurina) *2012.07.xx Berryz Days 5 ~Subete wa Anata no Tame dakara~ (con Tokunaga Chinami & Natsuyaki Miyabi) *2013.10.26 Berryz Koubou 3EVENTS DVD *2013.12.26 Sudo Maasa Birthday Event ~21sai no Watashi~ *2014.10.27 [[Berryz Koubou Birthday Event 2014 Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina & Natsuyaki Miyabi]] *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (con Tsugunaga Momoko ) *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (con Sugaya Risako ) *2015.xx.xx M-line Memory Vol.19 Photobooks Solo Photobooks #2009.03.11 maasa Photobooks Digitales *2009.06.11 maasa *2009.11.02 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Maasa version) *2010.03.05 maasa *2011.04.12 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Maasa version) *2013.10.01 Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou 2013 (アロハロ！Berryz工房2013) (Maasa version) Photobooks de Conciertos *& 2008.01.27 Maasa Sudo (Hello! Project 2008 Winter) *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Revistas Apareciendo en la Portada *2011.05.14 Confetti Vol.078 (con Tanaka Reina y Shimizu Saki) *2012.10.25 Hello! Channel Vol.10 (Back cover) (con Tokunaga Chinami) *2013.06.28 Anican R YanYan vol.7 (Back cover) (con Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina, & Sugaya Risako) *2013.10.07 Top Yell November issue (con C-ute feauture, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, & Sugaya Risako) Trabajos Películas *2002 Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃム→ビ→お菓子な大冒険！) *2010 Light Novel no Tanoshii Kakikata (ライトノベルの楽しい書き方; El Divertido Modo de Escribir una Novela Ligera) (como Yabusame Tsurugi) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (como Shimizu Tomoko) Programas de TV *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011–2013 Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014–2015 The Girls Live Dramas de TV *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) *2012 Juhou 2405 Watashi ga Shinu Wake (呪報2405 ワタシが死ぬ理由) Anime *2009 Inazuma Eleven (イナズマイレブン) (voz de Mido Reika) Teatro *2006 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ *2007 Reverse! ~ Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? *2008 Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou *2009 Thank You Very Berry *2010 Sanokuen Shoujo *2011 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGe (リアルエチュード みんなの家 Girl's STAGE) *2011 Taishou Roman Haikara Tantei Aoi Ruby Satsujinjiken *2011 Sengoku Jieitai (Obra de Teatro) *2012 B・B~bumpy buddy~ *2012 CAT'S♥EYE (como Kisugi Rui) *2012 Joshi Rakugo (女子落語) *2012 Akasaka Dance Dance Dance (赤坂ダンスダンスダンス) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (como Violette y Anemone) *2014 Sengoku Jieitai *2015 Week End Survivor (como Kirimoto) *2015 TRIANGLE -Triangle- (como Zeta (ゼータ)) *2015 Kizame, Gaga Hada Ni-Kun no Ibuki o *2015 Thank You Very Berry (musical remake) (Director) *2015 Super Dangan Ronpa 2: ~Sayonara Zetsubo Gakuen~ THE STAGE (スーパーダンガンロンパ2 さよなら絶望学園 THE STAGE) (como Tsumiki Mikan) *2016 Quantum Dolls (como Randgrith) *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009–2012 Berryz Koubou Beritsuu! (Berryz工房 べりつぅ!) *2014–2015 Hello! SATOYAMA&SATOUMI Club Internet *2013–2015 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Solo Events 1er Evento= El evento tuvo lugar el 21 de mayo de 2008. Setlist *Otoko Tomodachi (男友達) de Morning Musume *Sougen no Hito (草原の人) de Matsuura Aya *Chu! Natsu Party (チュッ！夏パ～ティ) de 3nin Matsuri |-|2ndo Evento= El evento tuvo lugar el 11 de septiembre de 2008. Setlist *Aisuru hito no Namae wo Nikki ni (愛する人の名前を日記に) de Berryz Koubou *Bokura no Kagayaki (僕らの輝き) de ℃-ute |-|3er Evento= El evento tuvo lugar el 27 de abril de 2009. Setlist *Munasawagi Scarlet (Guitar - Acoustic Ver.) (胸さわぎスカーレット) de Berryz Koubou |-|4to Evento= El evento tuvo lugar el 19 de enero de 2010. Setlist *Koi no Jubaku (恋の呪縛) de Berryz Koubou *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT (愛あらば) de Morning Musume *Omoitattara Kichi Desse! (思い立ったら　吉でっせ!) de Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina *Dakishimete Dakishimete (抱きしめて抱きしめて) de Berryz Koubou *Boogie Train '03 (ブギートレイン'03) de Fujimoto Miki Trivia *Fue considerada de las mejores actrices de Hello! Project. Es por eso que tras la graduación se convirtió en la manager de Engeki Joshibu, aparece en muchas obras de teatro y dirige algunas. *Era conocida por su altura en los principios de Berryz Koubou, pero fue superada por Kumai Yurina en 2004. *También fue conocida por siempre estar a lo suyo y su presencia guay. *Audicionó para Hello! Project Kids con el pelo teñido de marrón. *Fue conocida como el miembro más natural de Berryz. *En 2013, sorprendió a muchos fans tras cortarse el pelo 30cm para el single Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic. *Ella nunca ha cambiado su color de pelo durante toda la historia de Berryz Koubou. *Haga Akane y Fukuda Kanon piensan que Maasa es el miembro más guay de Hello! Project. *Ella es fan del anime y del manga, por ejemplo, InuYasha, Detective Conan, y Shaman King. Ella veía con su hermano cuando era pequeña series shounen de anime como The Prince of Tennis, Digimon, Hagane no Renkin Jutsushi, y Yu-Gi-Oh. *Sudo, junto a Fukumura Mizuki, Mano Erina, e Iikubo Haruna, son fans del manga Ao Haru Ride. *Sudo dijo que le encantaría conocer al actor de doblaje Yamaguchi Kappei. *Fue conocida por ser "la madre de Berryz Koubou", por eso su apodo "Mama". *Es muy buena con los kanjis. *Sabe tocar la guitarra. *Ella es el primer y único miembro de Berryz Koubou en tener licencia de conducir. Ésta la obtuvo en junio de 2014. *Sus artistas favoritos son Sakurazuka Yakkun y SUMMERS. *En un DVD Magazine de Berryz Koubou, dijo que su miembro favorito de Berryz era Tsugunaga Momoko. *Fue la quinta miembro de Berryz en sacar un photobook. *En Yorosen!, enseñó a los miembros de Berryz Koubou sobre ping pong. *Ambas Sudo y Sato Masaki tuvieron el apodo de "Maachan", solo que se pronuncian diferente. "Maachan", solo lo ha usado Shimizu Saki recientemente. *Es la única miembro de Berryz Kobo que es buena para levantarse temprano por las mañanas. Sudo comentó que a veces incluso se levanta antes de que el despertador suene. *Primer miembro de Hello! Project en participar en la versión original y en el remake de una obra. Mira También *Galería:Sudo Maasa *Lista:Discografía de Sudo Maasa *Lista:Apariciones en Conciertos & Eventos de Sudo Maasa Enlaces Externos *Perfil en Hello! Project *Blog Oficial cs:Sudou Maasa en:Sudo Maasa fr:Sudo Maasa it:Sudo Maasa Categoría:Nacidos en 1992 Categoría:Nacidos en julio Categoría:Miembros de Tokio Categoría:Berryz Koubou Categoría:Miembros Nacidos en la Era Heisei Categoría:Miembros Nacidos Antes de la Formación de Hello! Project